1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to AC-to-DC converters, particularly of a type providing relatively constant-magnitude DC voltage while at the same time drawing power from the AC source with a relatively high power factor.
2. Elements of Prior Art
To obtain a substantially constant-magnitude DC voltage from an ordinary 120 Volt/60 Hz AC source, it is only necessary to rectify and filter. However, the power factor associated with such a simple AC-to-DC conversion means is very low.
To improve the power factor by which power is drawn by the AC/DC conversion means, various schemes and arrangements are available. However, these usually involve the use of filter means comprising relatively large and heavy inductor means.